The Hikari Warriors
by YGOfangirl4ever
Summary: Hikari, a word that means light, and should never be associated to the darkness of war. However there are such warriors who use the powers of light magic, in order to maintain peace and order over the lands of Egypt, whithout causing blood-shedin the process. AtemuXYuugi TKBakuraXRyou MarikuXMarik full sum inside!


Hikari, a word that means light, and should never be associated to the darkness of war. However there are such warriors who use the powers of light magic, in order to maintain peace and order over the lands of Egypt, whithout killing anyone in the process. These are the Hikari warriors, the strongest ones at the Pharaoh's court. But what if, by some strange course of events, two of them find themselves falling in love whith who are supposed to be the kingdom's greatest enemies? AU AtemuXYuugi BakuraXRyou MarikuXMarik and maybe SetoXJounouchi. Meaning GAY! Can't say I didn't tell ya'...  
No main pairing, BTW...  
BTW! Rating and Cathegories will change!

Tenshi: Ok here is one of the top choices on my poll... that and also, I had this written for a few monts now...  
BTW as long as people keep not voting, I'm gonna just keep adding storries, and let them hanging... I can't stop myself from doing that... that's why I have the poll up! To motivate me into finishing the stories!

The whole city was peaceful, peasants doing away with their daily routines, children running around, playing and laughing, traders doing their best to sell their merchendise.

On the palace walls, guards were just changing shifts. The palace servants were running aroound to finish their duties, while soldiers were were trining on the special rining grounds inside the palace.

Yes, it was a time of peace for the whole of Egypt, a time when everyone was trying to enjoy the simple lifes they were living while not in war.

It was at this time that the young Pharaoh and his council were gathered in the throne room discussing internal affairs.

Suddenly, crison eyes widened enourmously, before the Pharaoh called after the guards.

"Call for the Hikari Warriors, NOW!"

"Yes Sir!" a guard automatically detached from the group, running down the halls, turning at different corners, and startling everyone in his way, until he found himself before the entrance to one of the afforementioned training spaces. Without bothering to ask for permission, the man opened the grand doors leading to what at first sight would look like a normal garden. But the three boys standing in the middle, holding their arms in offencive stances were enough to prove otherwise.

The boys, clad in armors and other battle clothes and gears, did not pay notice to the newcomer as the taller one of them suddenly turned his head as if startled by a sound, and suddenly jumped higher than one would think possible, throwing his chained blade to an invisible oponent, that soon revieled itself from between the bushes as a now slayed prctice dummy. The shorter boy soon followed him in sending his oponent to the ground usong his tween swords, accidentally chopping off a tree in the process.

"Okay, dismissed!" The later one called, allowing the others to drop the stances.

"Tell me," he talked, turning to the guard that only seconds ago intruded on their practice. "what news are you carrying that make it worth for you to interrupt our trining?" The boy, who seemed to be the leader, talked in a cold and demanding tone, yet not at all harsh or angry. His wide, innocent, amethist-colored eyes were burning their way into his mind, silently warning to be honest, swift, and NOT waste his time. His spiky, gravity-defying hair, though, was probably his most outstanding caracteristic. The black hair with red tips, and blond bangs framing his peachy tanned face, was something he was both proud of, there only being one other person to have a similar stile, yet there were times when he would've hapilly given it up. Though, he suposed, if he did, he probably wouldn't be here today, so for that, he could be grateful.

"Yes, sir. The pharaoh sent for you to be called to the throne room immediately!"

"Humm..."The third one of the boys thaught. He was a very pale boy, a trait that caused him lots of problems over the years. His long, white hair didn't help much, both having caused him to be shunned by people everywhere for beind different(A/n: Retards!). His wide, brown eyes, radiated innocence, yet held the same hardness and sharpness that the other's did, showing obvious hardships that the boys weht through over the years.

"Atemu knows better than to disturb us during training, unless absolutely necessary."

"True." the tallest of them spoke. His lavander eyes were very much alike the others', only less innocent. His voice was a tad deeper, and his skin a lot tanner than both of his friends'. His hair held a sandy-blonde shade. The boy went next to his albino companion, behind the tri-color-haired boy.

"Speak. Why has the pharaoh sent after us?" he demanded.

"His majesty did not explain his action, however he mentioned for you to report there urgently."

The boys shot each other glances, nodding before turning back to the guard.

"We understand." the leader spoke. "Lead the way."

As they were lead through the palace, the boys clearly heard the servants whisperring and gossiping around them. It seemed as if they knew that something had to be up if the three were summoned at such hours. And though they didn't let it show, they, too, were becoming anxious about it.

As soon as they arrived, they entered the throne room. Didn't bother with formalities, as this was an emergency. And also, they were... let's say familiar with the Pharaoh, so they never really bothered with that anymore.

Once the door was open, every eye in the room was on them. Te guard escorting them(A/n: though in case of an ambush they were more likely to protect the guard) returned to his place next to the doors, as the warriors walked in.

"So what is this about?" the tanned teen asked sitting in his place at the grand table, his friends sitting at their's.

The pharaoh, sitting in his throne at the head of the table, couldn't be more than two years older than the three young warriors. He and the seeming leader of the three looked very much alike, save his much tanner skin, sharper, crimson-collored eyes, and the few blond strands bolting like upside-down thunders in his hair.

"There is a mission for you three. And as usually they aren't as amportant as to disturb your training, this one is different."

"How exactly is it different?" his look-alike spoke this time.

"This time, Yuugi, your oponents are going to be people that we have been trying to get to for a few years now. They are the most dangerous of the people in this kingdom, that is why we need you. And we have to take action quickly."

"You can't be talking about..."

One of the persons around the table, a tall, muscled man wearing a white shenti as well as a cape, with long brown hair and grey eyes, spoke this time.

"I am afraid yes. Priest Seto managed to locate their curent position, however they have to be stopped before they can create any more damage."

"One problem there is." everyone turned to look at the young, white-haired boy. "You have to remember, that we do not kill people, no matter who it is."

"Ryou is right. We can not kill those persons, no matter what bad things they may have done. I am positive that Marik agrees."

The boy in question only nodded, before someone else at the table spoke. This time, it was a priestess, with long, black hair, a white dress and weil, and a golden necklace tied tightly around her neck.

"We all know that. That is what makes you the Hikari Warriors. You never kill but creatures of the darkness, and use the pwers of light, that not manny are capable of conjuring. And, we do not expect you to kill. We want those persons to be braught here, at the palace, alive. And out of all the people ever sent after them, no one managed to bring them, most of them not even returningto the palace alive. However the three of you, are the most powerful warriors there are, and all of our hope is put in your hands."

The teens once again looked at each other to agree on a decision, and once one has been made, they all turned to the priest in question.

"Were are we suposed to find them, Seto?"

The priest, wearing long, blue and white robes, had short, brown hair and icy blue eyes that could cause even a grown man to walk away in fear. He stood up, revieling his incredible height(A/n: Yes, the incredibleness of Seto's tallness...*daydreaming**drooling*). Reaching to a scrolled papirus put aside, he unscrolled it on the table so that everyone could see the full map of Egypt carfully painted on it.

"By analysing all the information we had about their latest raids, coming from both whitness guards and affected villagers, I have managed to find a pattern. And, it seems that, unlike what they wanted us to belive, they are, slowly and steadily, making their way towards the capital, and the palace."

"We can't let them get any closer than that. Where are they going next?" the boy name Marik asked, determinedly.

"They are about to arrive at at this village." he pointed to a certain spot on the map. " They'll be there by tommorow night. Judjing by their normal behaviour, they are most probable to start the assault at sunset, just before everyone's gone to sleep. That way, they do not attack a helpless enemy, as it is not their way, but they take him on when he is at the least of his powers, making their job easier."

"So we have to intercept them before they get to launch their attck."

"Yes." The Pharaoh spoke.

"However, Atemu," Yuugi started. "It is better to wait until the very moment they are launching their attck. That way, their whole attention will be on the village, and it will take them more time to fight back. If we get the exact moment, we will get them when they are the most unprepared."

"Maybe. But if you miss the timing, than things can turn out badly."

"We won't." the albino stated simply.

"Isis, prepare us some meddicine to have on the way. We will also need four day's worth of food, for those two, too."

"We shall have them ready." the priestess spoke.

"Are you sure your weapons are enough?"

"We don't need other weapons. They will only slow our advancing, and our movemants in fight, and they will not help as we are the most effective with our specific wapons. We shall go to the armery and have them sharpened."

"Understood. Will you need anything else?"

"Water." 'Ryou' pointed out. "We will need enough water for us, the prisoners and the horses, for the whole ride. We aren't going to take from the villagers."

"That is all. Now let us get ready for the mission. We head out in two hours." Yuugi ended the discussion, walking towards the doors, with the other two on his heels. Everyone in the room rose from their seats as the three walked out of the room, before they started arrangements for the road.

Tenshi: Ok this was going to be longer, but yeah...

Bakura: You're hopeless...

Tenshi: *drools over Bakura*


End file.
